Amar no es suficiente
by soyprincesitamoon
Summary: ahora soy parte de las dos personas que mas daño me han hecho, uno me arrebato mi vida, el otro me arrebato el corazón y mi ser, somos una gran familia "feliz".
1. Chapter 1

_ Muchas veces amamos sin saber si se nos es correspondido, la regla normal es que siempre te enamoras de un imposible, pero si no es así, si eres correspondido, significa que vas a hacer feliz siempre? El amor todo lo va a poder? Que de ahora en adelante va a ser mejor? Que nada puede lastimarte?... Sabes donde solo sucede eso? En un cuento de hadas, con princesas, príncipes, solo ahí, muchas veces queremos imaginarnos que estamos viviendo en el asta que la bendita realidad nos jala y nos lleva asta el mismo infierno; Ese infierno que nosotros mismos creamos por darle todo a nuestra pareja, le damos el poder de destruir nuestros sueños, de humillarnos y sobre todo asta quitarnos el alma; Este infierno es el que vivo desde ese día, el día que me arrancaron todo mi ser, el día que … que …. abusaron de mi, desde ese dia empezó mi infierno y no solo eso, el amor de mi vida no me dio oportunidad de hablar no me dejo explicarle y por si fuera peor de lo que he vivido es que el, el amor de mi vida, el que me amaba tanto se convirtió en mi verdugo. __Que irónica es mi vida, ahora soy parte de las dos personas que mas daño me han hecho, uno el que me arrebato mi vida, el otro me arrebato el corazón y mi ser, somos una gran familia "feliz". __Aun no se como salir de todo esto, supongo que aun sigo esperando un milagro aunque sea un poco de ese cuento de hadas que me imaginaba desde pequeña, pero pasan las horas, los días y solo veo sufrimiento tal vez seria muy fácil seria solo matar mi cuerpo pues por dentro ya lo estoy quiero una salida a tanto dolor, pero creo que en este infierno aun puedo ver 2 razones para vivir._

Hola n_n ! Antes que nada aclaro que Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen eso debemos agradecérselo a Naoko Takeuchi. Espero les haya gustado esta introducción a la historia, es solo para que se den una idea de lo que va a tratar, cualquier comentario que hagan se les va a agradecer chicas, recibo de todo criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, espero les guste un poco. Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo de leer mi historia y bienvenidas todas y todos los fanáticos de Sailor moon ^o^ PD. SE AGRADECEN RW


	2. Conociendonos

Antes de empezar quiero dedicar este cap. A mayilu gracias por confiar en mi y espero no defraudar a quien lea mi historia. A por cierto Sailor moon no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes solo son usados para alimentar esta mentecita loca, ya no los entretengo mas y a leer sea dicho.

**Conociendonos**

Una tarde de verano en el parque no. 10 se encontraban jugando 4 niñas con su pelota sin importarles nada, eran las niñas más conocidas de todo Japón, ya que eran:

Ami Mizuno hija de Yamato y Aiko Mizuno los 2 cardiólogos mas reconocidos de todo Japón, dueños de varias compañías medicas, aun siendo millonarios esta familia es muy noble, tratan a todos por igual y ayudan a las personas necesitadas, una familia respetada y amada por todos, Ami aun siendo una pequeña niña de 7 años posee gran belleza, una niña dulce, muy tímida y excelente amiga.

Lita Kino hija de Daichi kino, dueño de toda la cadena de restaurantes Kisu muy famosos en todo Japón, su madre era Kumiko kino aparte de que con su esposo estaba a cargo de los restaurantes, su verdadera pasión era ser chef, por su parte Lita compartía ese gusto por la comida aun que prefería todo lo referente a postres; ella era una niña muy alta para tener 8 años, siempre andaba jugando cualquier tipo de deportes un cuando eran juegos con niños, esa era su belleza, su sencillez que la caracterizaba la hacia aun mas bella.

Mina Aino hija de kento Aino y Hina dueños de muchas empresas, también socios de las empresas Silver Moon junto al hermano de Hina Kenji Stukino dueño de esa empresa, lamentablemente estos perdieron la vida cuando su hija tenia 2 años, quedando a la custodia de su tío, quien administraba toda su herencia; ahora con 7 años era una niña muy bella, mucho mas traviesa que las demás niñas pero aun así con un gran corazón, aunque perdió a sus padres se sentía feliz de ser parte de la familia de su tío.

Serena Tsukino hija de Kenji Tsukino y Serenity Tsukino, su padre dueño de muchas compañías entre ellas la mas grande de todo Japón Silver Moon, un hombre que le importaba mucho lo que la gente decía y se dejaba influenciar por su esposa, aun así un gran padre para Serena, su hijo menor Sami e incluso para Mina; su madre Serenity una persona que disfrutaba del dinero que mas que madre parecía modelo, una madre que prefería estar en fiestas, clubs, cualquier cosas en vez de sus hijos demasiada apegada al que dirán y que le respetaran por ser una Tsukino muy al contrario de la hermana de esta Ikuko a quien Serena, Sami y Mina llamaban mama a escondidas, ella no vivía con ellos, pero si pasaba todo el día con ellos o el mayor tiempo posible, una mujer que tenia muchos secretos pero mucho amor para dar y como su gran amor nunca pudo ser ella estaba para sus sobrinos; Serena era una niña muy dulce, le encantaba estar en las nubes creyendo en su futuro príncipe, que la llevaría de paseo y le compraría muchos helados, una niña muy soñadora y amigable y aunque apenas cumpliría 7 años cuidaba mucho a su hermanito por las desatenciones de su madre, pues había muchas personas que los atendían pero sabia que mas que eso necesitaban amor.

-Sere..- esta sin prestar atención-

-Sere…. Cuidado-cuando una pelota iba en dirección a la cabeza de su amiga-

-auchhhhhhhhh-sobandose- por que no me dijeron- buaaaaaaaaaa

-ay Serena si te avisamos pero….. Sere… Sere…-viendo a que su amiga estaba otra vez en otro lado

-Que estas viendo Sere-decía Ami mientras volteaba a ver a la misma dirección que su amiga-

-es que esa niña esta muy sola- en su cara se reflejaba la tristeza- ahorita vengo

-Sere no la conoces-decía la mas alta del grupo

-ahorita vengo- mientras salía corriendo

Cuando llego al lugar, miro que la niña estaba escondiendo su rostro con su pelo negro, reflejaba mucho dolor aun para ser pequeña y trato de animarla

-hola….-tratando de ser amable- como te llamas

-….-la pequeña niña no respondía, aun así seguía preguntando-

-yo me llamo Serena puedes decirme Sere o como te guste

-déjame sola-decía apenas con un tono de voz audible

-si te gusta ese nombre así puedes llamarme "Déjame Sola" suena bonito-decía para alegrar a la niña y lo logro, una sonrisa se asomo de sus labios

-mira las niñas que están allá son mis amigas y claro también tuyas-logrando que la niña se sintiera mas a gusto

-puedo presentártelas, pero primero me dices tu nombre siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-decia esto con una sonrisa en los labios

-me llamo Rei Chiba

-oooo, no eres de aquí verdad? , no te preocupes ya tienes 4 mejores amigas

-me acabo de mudar-decía esto con una gran tristeza-

Mientras hablaban unos niños mas grandes que ellas se acercaban a ellas

-Mira Yuma es la niña chillona de la otra vez-decía señalando a Rei

-y que ahora no traes la foto de tu papi para hablarle-burlándose de ella

-ya déjenla en paz-decía Serena enojada al ver que Rei empezaba a llorar

Las otras niñas al ver a su amiga enojada y a la otra niña llorando fueron corriendo a ayudarlas

-uy si que miedo Taiyo ya vienen mas niñas-moviendo sus pies en forma de burla

-déjenos solas-decía con miedo Emi

-les voy a dar una paliza-empuñando su mano

-uy si que miedo me va a pegar una niña

-pero no es una niña, es Lita

-jajajaja- se reían sin parar los dos niños mientras la aludida solo bajo su mirada triste

-ya váyanse- decía la rubia de coletas

-o que? Le van a llamar a sus papas

-jaja. No, a sus príncipes -fingiendo tener miedo

-si, mi príncipe va venir a rescatarme-decía Serena

-jajajajajajajaja –logrando mas risas

-Hermanita, no creo quesea para tanto

-Pero va a venir Mina-decía muy segura

-uyyyyyy que miedo , jajajajaja

-por que no las dejan de molestar –voltean todos a ver a quien interrumpía la pelea

-si llego mi príncipe-decía muy feliz la rubia

-con cara de no entiendo-dejen de molestarlas en vez de niños parecen niñas-decía muy serio el pelinegro que había llegado, este tenia unos 9 años a lo máximo

-nosotros somos dos y tu solo uno-mientras ambos niños se acercaban con la intención de pegarle al otro niño, de la nada sale un chorro de agua disparado hacia los dos niños

-jajajaja-apareciendo el responsable de la mojada, un niño de 8 años con el pelo un poco largo

-Seiya yo podía con ellos-le decía al otro niño

-vamos Darien déjame pelear contigo ya somos 2 y 2, siiiiiiiii- con ambos puños levantados

-este… nosotros ya nos vamos… o nos vamos a enfermar –decían Yuma y Taiyo al observar que los otros niños si iban a pelear y salieron corriendo

-Miedosos-decía Seiya

-como estas-decía el primer niño

-bien, solo con un poco de miedo-decía Mina agarrándose de su brazo

-este… le decía a mi hermana- todas voltean a ver a Rei que corre a abrazarlo

-se burlaron de…. mi…. De que hablo con papa-decía aun llorando

-no les hagas caso, si –secándole las lagrimas

-ya Rei, quieres que los corretee y les pegue-decía su otro hermano

-no Seiya ya me voy a calmar –terminando de secarse las lagrimas

-oigan y quienes son ustedes

-este Lita, amigas, le presento a Rei Chiba y a….-mientras señalaba a los otros dos niños esperando se presentaran

-ummm yo soy príncipe Seiya y el solo Darien, somos hermanos de Rei- decía graciosamente

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Ami –decía la mas tímida

-hola Ami no se te olvide soy el mas simpático de los 3

-ya tenemos niños que nos defiendan, siiiiiiiiiiiii; aaaaaaa –acordándose de presentarse- hola yo soy Mina- saludando a Rei

-mucho gusto –decía Rei quien ya estaba mas calmada

-yo me llamo Lita, mucho gusto – decía saludando a los 2 niños

-y yo soy Serena, pueden decirme Sere, también son nuestros nuevos amigos

-puedo llamarte cabeza de chorlito- decía sonriendo el niño mas grande que asta ahora empezaba a hablar

-odioso-sacándole la lengua enojada

-Chillona-también enojado

-hay Serena mas bien es un sapo-decía en voz "baja" para su amiga

-jajaja ya te conocen Darien –este solo miraba a la pequeña niña de coletas

Todos se empezaron a reír casi como si se conocieran de años

Este era el comiendo de una amistad entre los 7 niños quien ahora ya 10 años después su amistad es mas como una gran familia, una que a veces nos da sorpresas cuando creemos conocer al otro.

Cada uno de ellos definió mas su personalidad, por su parte Rei ya con 17 años había dejado atrás a la niña tímida triste, que había sido desde la muerte de sus padres cuando tenia solo 7 años ahora quedaba atrás gracias a las ayuda de sus mejores amigas, una muchacha hermosa, ahora ella llevada su pelo negro muy largo, siempre andaba muy arreglada, una fanática de la moda;

Lita ahora toda una aprendiz de chef claro su debilidad hacer postres especiales a sus amigas, aun era la mas alta, tenia su pelo castaño casi siempre en una coleta pues seguía siendo muy atlética tanto que muchos jóvenes a quienes ella vencía se burlaban, aun así ella era la chica mas enamoradiza de todas y mas de su gran amigo Andrew su gran amor secreto.

Ami ahora toda una joven intelectual la mejor de todas las clases, su sueño ser una gran cardióloga como sus padres, la mas centrada del grupo quien trataba de meter a todas al estudio y evitar que se metieran en problemas aunque mas bien era a ella quien la terminaban metiendo, siempre andaba con sus libros en la mano para leer cuando no tenia nada que hacer, ahora su pelo lo traía corto no era una muchacha que le fascinase tardar mucho en peinarse, mas bien aprovechaba tener el pelo así, podía leer mas.

Mina seguía siendo la mas traviesa de todas, ahora toda una muchacha divertida, alocada, todo un caso, el alma de la fiesta le decían, siempre trataba de alegrar los momentos de todos a su paso, su pelo rubio siempre lo llevaba en una media cola, al igual que Rei amaba la moda, su sueño ser toda una cantante, por eso siempre obligaba a todas a pasar casi todos los días en la tarde en el Crown un lugar que tenia de todo, maquinitas, fuente de sodas, Karaoke, café internet, ni como poder aburrirse ahí.

Seiya un muchacho divertido, aunque unos de sus amigos no eran del todo buenos, un joven que le gustaba vivir de la vida, amaba a su familia aunque una parte de el siempre tenia celos de su hermano, vivía sin miedos y sin reglas, quería vivir el momento como fuera, era el rebelde de la familia, ahora con el pelo largo en una coleta, un joven muy guapo pero aun así la persona que el quería miraba a otro lado.

Darien todo un joven responsable se había ido hace 3 años a estudiar lejos, el sabia que era su responsabilidad por ser el mayor a estudiar muy duro para ayudar a su madre que aunque seguían con su misma posición social el quería ayudar a su madre con las empresas de su padre y también lograr su sueño de ser doctor , un joven maduro para su edad siempre centrado, a quien seguían mucho las mujeres pues era muy atractivo, su pelo corto siempre lo dejaba caer solo, con sus ojos azules podían hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier mujer, era una persona que era muy respetuoso y que a diferencia de su hermano prefería hacer algo de provecho que estar en fiestas coqueteando con chicas.

Serena seguía siendo la gran amiga, quien la mayoría de las personas la querían y si no era así era por envidia, una muchacha amigable, tierna, haria cualquier cosa por las personas que ama, una persona sencilla que aunque esta en la clase social alta es tan humilde con todos sin importar clases sociales al igual que las otras chicas, aun esperando a su príncipe azul, soñadora asta el cansancio, compañera de las estrellas y la luna por la noches. Su pelo como hace 10 años en sus clásicos chongos poseía una gran belleza, una belleza natural que era agrandada por su gran corazón.

- Serena & Darien x siempre-

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n_n se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, fruta o verdura de su elección ^_^ esta trama apenas va a empezar aun no se cuantos capítulos van a ser pero mi cabeza ya tiene toda la historia así que no se la pierdan y claro agradecería mucho sus rw para ver si les gusta o que puedo cambiar para mejorar para ustedes, sin mas que decirles gracias por leer esta historia y espero verlos pronto

Pd. Dale clic al globito =^.^=

_XOXO Princesita moon_


	3. Un principe como regalo

Hola de nuevo les traigo un Nuevo capitulo , toda la trama empieza desde aquí así que esperen lo inesperado n_n, ya se no soy de mucha ayuda jeje bueno espero les guste. Por cierto Sailor moon no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes (por desgracia por que si no la serie seguiría jeje) solo son usados para alimentar esta mentecita loca, no los entretengo mas y a leer sea dicho.

Un príncipe como regalo

_-la mañana amaneció soleado la temperatura esta a 26 'g una temperatura agradable en la ciudad, esto es todo por ahora sigan disfrutando de esta estación con la mejor música- _en eso empezó a sonar una melodía en la radio

**We'll do it all **Lo haremos todo**  
>Everything <strong>Cualquier cosa**  
>On our own <strong>A nuestro modo

**We don't need** No necesitamos **  
>Anything <strong>nada…**  
>Or anyone <strong>Ni a nadie

**If I lay here **Si me quedara aquí**  
>If I just lay here <strong>Si me quedara tirado aquí**  
>Would you lie with me <strong>Te quedarías conmigo?

**and just forget the world? **Y juntos olvidarnos del mundo

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. como me encanta esta canción- al decir eso el radio es apagado

-oye Rei que te pasa-tratando de volver a prender el radio

-pero yo no entiendo que dice esta muy rara esa canción

-hay Lita habla de amor, amor a y de amor-decía con ojos soñadores

-si Serena y tu conoces mucho de eso verdad? Con ese novio tan guapo que te cargas-decía en forma sarcástica Rei

-pero se que pronto va a llegar y claro que va a estar muy guapo va a ser mi príncipe ummmmmmm- sacándole la lengua a su amiga empezando tan clásica pelea, mientras imágenes de cierto chico se asomaban en su mente

-aja y va a ser alto, pelo negro, ojos azules, fuerte, inteligente-decía enumerando con su mano y notaba por el espejo que su amiga se ponía nerviosa

-y que se apellide Chiba- decía Ami

-no pues si Ami eres la mas inteligente jajajaja

-este… no .. yo ya terminaron-tratando de pararse para evitar el tema

-estas loca ya deja de moverte que no podemos peinarte

-auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba la rubia

-si Serena que si no te dejamos pelona por los jalones- decía la peli azul mientras reia

-oye muchas gracias no esperaba un regalo tan bonito

-ya sabes Hermanita tu solo disfruta –decia la otra rubia jugando con unos accesorios para el pelo –cual te queda mejor mmmmmmm….

- ponle el azul Mina para que combine un poco con sus ojos no crees y resalta con su pelo-

-cierto bien bicho dicho –mientras todas volteaban a verla con cara de no entiendo –o era el lo que el bicho dice esta bien dicho o…-pensando

-ya Mina te entendemos esta bien el azul no queremos que se te quemen tus neoronas

-ummmmmmmm -sacándole la lengua- ay Rei que amargada eres ni por que estamos festejando el cumple de mi hermanita ummmmmmmmm-

-auchhhhh, no me quieran tanto oye ya déjenme siiiiiiiiiiiiii- decía la rubia con ojitos de cordero pues en el espejo solo miraba a sus 3 amigas y su hermana jalándole el pelo tratando de cambiarle su peculiar peinado –oigan no quiero este regalo- decía esto con cara de dolor

-Serena ya casi terminamos prometo que ya casi no te va a doler-decia la mas tímida del grupo

-Mira Serena este es tu único regalo y mas que para ti es para nosotras ya cámbiale de peinado 10 años y sigues igual, asi que al menos hoy vas a cambiar ok y mas si quieres un novio Chiba he!- aclarándole a la rubia que no había otra alternativa

-esta bien apúrense –toda sonrojada- que me tengo que ir a las 2 por que mi mama quiere que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas

-queeeeeeeeeeeee? Vas a salir con tu mama, bueno con Serenity ya sabes no le gusta que le digamos señora- decía la mas alta de las chicas sorprendida

La rubia no podía disimular un poco de nostalgia, la persona que es su madre biológica no lo es en la practica viene a su mente un recuerdo de esa mañana donde solo le dejo las felicitaciones con Molly la hija de la ama de llaves de su casa , no pudo despertarla y darle un abrazo ni felicitarla o aun así llamarla, un mensaje, algo que la hiciera sentir un poco de afecto de su madre hacia ella, pero eso ya lo sabia era algo que nunca podría esperar, lo sabia pero aun así no dejaba de doler

-estemmmmmm… ay chicas pues bueno con mama Ikuko-con una sonrisa triste

-lo… lo siento Serena no quise-trataba de enmendar el error

-no Lita no hay problema, Saben dice mama Ikuko que cuando ya tenga 21 años puedo irme con ella a vivir- decía esto con mucha felicidad

-uy si, te vas, me dejas solita buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-vamos Mina sabes que no me iria sin ti nos vamos las dos con mama Ikuko sabes que nos quiere mucho-decía abrasando a su hermana

-bueno, bueno ya suéltense yo solo tengo tres cosas que decir-decía seria la pelinegra como si estuviera enojada -uno. Ya te terminamos de peinar y te ves genial, dos no se te olvide llegar a mi casa que de ahí nos vamos al cine, y 3 –cambiando su tono de voz a uno de resignación- ya son las 2:10 y mama Ikuko te esta esperando-

saltando como resorte- ayyyyyyyyyy, ya es tarde… ay me esta esperando ….. ay ay ay mis cosa… mi cel.. las llaves… cartera…. Listo… nos vemos chicas- mientras empezaba a correr

-grito Amy deteniendo a la rubia

-que? que?-volteando a todos lados

-zapatos- provocando que la rubia se volteara a ver los pies y miraba que traía las sandalias del baño

-jejeje este cierto –mientras se arrascaba la cabeza por ser tan despistada

-la hubieras dejado que se fuera así

-si Rei y luego cuando vallamos al cine la llevarías así?

-que bueno que la regresaste Ami

- llaves… cel.. cartera… y Zapatos listo ahora si adiosssssssssssssssssssss-comentaba esto mirando cada objeto y luego al salir corriendo

-hay esta Serena nunca cambia-decía esto mientras todas las chicas la acompañaban riendo

-oye y Rei cuando llega el "príncipe"

-pues según no tarda en llegar y mas le vale que ese es mi regalo sorpresa

-guauuuuuuuuu yo quiero uno así en mi cumple, no se te olvide es el 22 de octubre –cerrándole el ojo coquetamente-

-pues te diré que ese hermano mío ya esta apartado te regalo al otro ok-mirándola seriamente

-ay no , paso- decía la rubia mientras arrugaba la cara-bueno me conformo con un primo, amigo , etc

-si si ya sabemos Mina tu quieres un platinado, ojos verdes, estatura media, cantante

-bingo, te digo eres la mas inteligente Ami-mientras la abrazaba

-pero se te olvido lo de antipático y engreído no lo cres

-tienes razón será muy mi primo pero que geniecito se carga jaja

La rubia que quedaba fingiendo enojo se pone a disque ahorcar a su amiga por lo que había dicho

-no seas tan mentirosa, además Lita ni digas nada por que bien que andabas de tras de Andrew asta que se te hizo

-ayyyyyyy yo solo decía

-si si, ya dejen de pelear ok , y ya apúrense que se nos va a hacer tarde para la sorpresa, y por cierto Rei asegúrate que "príncipe" este en camino y que el tampoco sepa nada ok

-mujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj, -mientras escribía un mensaje

…_.. donde vienes hemanito_

…_. Ya voy enana, que no se me a olvidado ok…_

… _que no se te a olvidado?_

… _que que tengo que llegar con mama ^.^ bye_

…_.. ándale tartamudo no tardes ya sabes en la casa en una hora y ya se que ya llego tu vuelo, recoge a mi otro lindo hermano ok por que lo necesito mucho, le tengo una sorpresa bye cuídate y no tardes pd. No creas que me as conocido enojada así que si quieres seguir sin conocerme llega temprano Chiba_

…_Entendido… cambio y fuera jaja_

-todo arreglado "príncipe" confirmado ahora si vámonos

-sip , mama ikuko la va a entretener asta que llamemos?-dice esto la castaña mientras voltea a ver a sus amigas

-si, me dijo que la entretendría asta la hora, ya todo esta listo en el carro y por favor que mina no conduzca

-ayyyyy que mala si no manejo mal

-no Mina solo los arboles aparecen en la carretera

- . jejejeje que chistosa Lita

- no peleen yo manejo,

-uy si mas seguras con Rey "CHIBAFLASH" al volante

-vamonosssssssssssssssssss-mientras las otras chicas iban rezando a todos los santos que existen

En otro lugar

-mmm, que le gustara, un muñeco-pensando-nooooooooooooo muy como de 10 años, perfume?... nooooooooooooo como que indirecta que no huele bien mmmmmmmmmmm, reloj, zapatos, joyas, cartera, bolsa, ropa, no. No. No. No. No -cada cosa que se le ocurría al instante la tachaba en su mente, cuando de pronto.-esto es perfecto - mientras miraba por el vidrio de un local y sonreía.

Cuando de repente por el mismo espejo una imagen casi como imposible de ver, como un ángel caminando, voltea para asegurarse que no era una visión y delante de el en la otra calle una muchacha con el pelo ondulado, agarrado un poco por la parte de enfrente despejándole la cara, un broche en su pelo, combinando con sus ojos, con vestido negro estraples, tenia una banda azul abajo del busto en forma de un moño y caía en volado asta las rodillas acompañado de unos tacones.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa-tratando de recobrar el aliento pues alcanzo a ver que tal chica lo habia mirado y no podía describir el por que le llamo tanto la Atención- sentí la misma calidez que con ella-se decía a el mismo al ver a la chica alejarse de su vista-que cosas digo mejor me apuro - _como me gustaría volver a verla-volteando hacia donde había desaparecido la chica, _moviendo la cabeza negativamente_- Chiba _concéntrate y compra el regalo, Espero y le guste mucho-con una sonrisa que iluminaba asta sus ojos.

En ese momento pero en otro lugar

-ay ay _ya es muy tarde, mama contesta-mientras caminaba apuraba por el centro- si, si …. ya se perdón ya voy …perdón… ya casi llego sip…. si ya voy corriendo … en quin.. 10 minutos llego bye … yo también te quiero mami _-colgando- uffffffffff -se para un momento pues ya estaba muy cansada-no no como le puede pasar esto a una linda jovencita , se mira al espejo para ver si no se había despeinado y que su ropa estuviera bien acomodada, sus ojos no pudieron pasar desapercibido al chico que estaba en la cera de enfrente, lo miraba tras el espejo, no quería ser tan obvia pero era claro que ese chico llamaba mucho la atención, podía ver sus pelo negro, era alto, se miraba atlético, tenia tantas ganas de ver su cara pero para eso tendría que cruzar la calle y hablarle, algo que claramente no haría; resignada a solo sentir esas maripositas en el estomago que normalmente sientes cuando algo especial esta cerca emprende su marcha no sin mirar de reojo a tal muchacho, al momento siente algo aun mas extraño, al ver el motivo se da cuenta que el la estaba mirando y como única reacción aparte del sonrojo acelero mas su paso, pues creía que el chico la había visto cuando ella lo observaba, asi paso casi dos cuadras cuando se detuvo y dio media vuelta

-hola, mucho gusto…._tonta tonta, a donde ibas?_ Si mama ikuko claro-decía mientras se daba otra ves la vuelta para regresar a su camino no sin antes desear volver a verlo, el por que no lo sabia pero estaba segura que el volvería a estar en su camino.

Unas cuadras mas adelante

-Ho….hola….ya… ya llegue-mientras se doblaba del cansancio

-No Serena contigo no puedo –fingiendo enojo-solo te lo perdono por el día que es ok.

Serena se sonroja pues su tía, perdón mama como ella la llamaba ya la había despertado desde las 12 de la mañana para felicitarla, siempre era así, la primera felicitación que recibían ella y sus hermanos era de mama Ikuko.

-gracias-sonriéndole

-como que gracias si lo digo por que hoy es el día con mas rebajas en las tiendas –volteando hacia otro lado

-jeje, si por eso decía-gotita en la cabeza

-no es cierto hija ven vamos a comprar tu regalo si-agarrándola de la mano y empezando a caminar

Tres horas después

-mama es que ya es hora, las chicas me están esperando-poniendo cara d tristeza-les prometí no llegar tan tarde

-Esta bien Serena prefieres dejarme solita lo entiendo hija vete, sniff, sniff

-no, no me quedo contigo–sintiéndose mal-esta en eso cuando suena el telefono de su tia

-por fin…. Si…. Ya no sabia que mas hacer…. Esta bien … ahorita llego –volteando a ver a la rubia para que no sospechara nada-nomas dejo a Serena con Rei …. Aja 20 minutos….. bye…que este todo listo…

-este… que vamos a hacer –esperando que su tía no se sintiera mal, nunca quería causarle dolor a nadie que ella amara

-no te preocupes- abrazándola- yo te dejo con las chicas y me voy a mi cita si

-no te preocupes mama yo me voy así no das mas vuelta –sonriéndole

-no, claro que no estas tan bonita que alguien puede robarte-cerrándole el ojo

-mujjj-sonrojada

Cerca de la mansión de los chibas

_Por fin llegamos, Rei me va a matar por llegar tarde, pero si mi tia dijo que hablaría con el chofer para que se viniera por el camino mas corto y casi nos da un tour, ay , ay diosito ayúdame prometo no comer chocolates, bueno solo comeré 10… pero al día claro, pero que Rei no este como leona enjaulada… y que se le olvide cuando vallamos al cine… diosito plisssss-_ rezaba mentalmente la rubia antes de entrar

-vamos Serena camina-decía su tia al ver a la rubia parada afuera el taxi

-si-volteando a todos lados para poder alcanzar a correr si es que cierta amiga se le lanzaba del coraje

-vamos Serena si Rei no come

-como me conoces n_n pero mujer precavida vale-pensando-… un monton

-como negar que te juntas con Mina eso de los dichos como que no se les dan verdad-riéndole- ven mejor entramos por el jardín de atrás para poder correr mas, así te le escapas ok-le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Esta bien tía- seguía a su tía, notaba algo raro pero no tomo importancia

Cuando de repente

-SORPRESA!

-…..

-FELICIDADES SERENA-

-…

-Vamos Serena di algo

Con lagrimas en los ojos-gracias chicas, chicos-mientras miraba a sus grandes amigos

-ya Serena tonta es para celebrar no para llorar ok-mientras la abrazaba y la volvia a felicitar

-queremos abrazos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-decia Mina muy animada

De repente solo se miraba un solo cuerpo, todos estaban abrazados alrededor de la rubia quien apenas podía respirar

-Espacio vital… espacio vital..-

-gra… gracias Lita ahahahaha-recuperando el aliento, cuando vuelve a la realidad ve el patio decorado, donde no había nada una mesa con un gran pastel y varios regalo,

-esperemos te guste cielo-le decía cariñosamente Ikuko mientras la abrazaba

-esta hermoso gracias

-y eso no es lo mejor pero por ahora abre tus regalos

Cada regalo era especial para Serena no era el tamaño de la caja, el objeto, la marca y mucho menos el precio para ella era el solo hecho de acordarse de ella y celebrar, pues celebras lo importante en esta vida y en este momento así se sentía, importante en la vida de sus amigos, así como ellos lo eran para ella. Recibió bolsas, perfumes, joyas, ropa, unos álbunes con fotos de todos ellos

-falta mi regalo-decia animadamente Rei-y te va a encantar, es mas te vas a enamorar de el – sacándole unas risas a sus demás amigas, risas que ella no entendía

-si pero que cierre los ojos

-siii, siiiiiiii, que los cierre, que los cierre- apoyaban todos a Mina

/ Solo unos cuantos segundos se puede tardar en encontrar aquello que realmente deseamos de corazón: el verdadero amor , el cual puede aparecer en segundos pero durara toda la eternidad/

De la nada dos chicos frente a ella, ambos con gran belleza física, uno traía un muñeco enorme con rosas en las manos, el otro una pequeña caja plateada con un moño

-_es el_ –penso la rubia al observar a los dos chicos frente a ella ,pero solo uno estaba reflejado en sus ojos

-_e.. era ella- _solo podía pensar en esa mujer, esa imagen que a lo largo de esas horas lo acompaño, ahora si sabia por que_-_

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)(¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)

..A_A Esto es todo por ahora y perdón por la tardanza, espero les haya gustado mucho este capituloa mi me gusta escribir para ustedes, espero sus rws, =('.' )=todo es valido para mejor para ustedes, comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencias. Este capitulo es dedicado a mayilu, Alex de Andrew y a gigichiba, ... (") (")~gracias por darme animos a continuar; tambien gracias por leer mi fic y pues espero no tardar en actualizar la historia ya esta solo falta plasmarla de la mejor forma ustedes se lo merecen. Sin mas me despido de ustedes asta la próxima cuídense mucho

Atte: princesita moon xoxo


	4. Mi cuento de hadas

Hola aquí un Nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero sea de su agrado y pues disfrútenlo. Muchas gracias chicas (os) por sus rws espero muchos mas n_n Aclaro que Sailor moon ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos eso se lo debemos a la grandiosa Naoko .

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨)

De la nada dos chicos frente a ella, ambos con gran belleza física, uno traía un muñeco enorme con rosas en las manos, el otro una pequeña caja plateada con un moño

-_es el_ –pensó la rubia al observar a los dos chicos frente a ella, pero solo uno estaba reflejado en sus ojos

-_e.. era ella- _solo podía pensar en esa mujer, esa imagen que a lo largo de esas horas lo acompaño, ahora si sabia por que_-_

_-te gusto mi regalo –riendo-_ Serena… Serena -pasándole una mano por la cara al no verla reaccionar

-….. -con la mirada perdida en el pelinegro-Hola

-Felicidades cabeza de Chorlito- dándole la caja que traía en sus manos

-te acordaste-sonrojada

-Holaaaaaaaaaaa, no están solossssssssssss –llamando la atención de ambos-

-que si te gusto mi regalo –dándole una mirada a su hermano mayor

La rubia no podía estar mas sonrojada al igual que Darien

-yoooooooooo?-decía el otro muchacho-ay bombón me quieres completo-cerrándole un ojo

-no seas metiche Seiya, que bueno que están aquí-le reprendía su hermana a quien no le hizo mucho caso

-felicidades Serena –abrazándola-ten te compre un osote para que pienses que soy yo siiiii, así me abrasas todo el tiempo jeje

-estemmm….. si… yo también te extrañe-volteando a ver a su hermano-los extrañe-sonrojada y bajando la mirada

-Nosotros también a ti cabeza de chorlito

-Si, si todos extrañamos a todos, verdad chicas-volteando a ver a sus demás amigas mientras afirmaban con la cabeza y reían- aquí el punto es si a Serena le gusto mi regalo –señalando a Darien-

-…..he?

-Rei? –exclamaba el moreno sin entender a su hermana

-No creo que papa Ikuko y Serenity acepten un muñecote como ese en el cuarto de Serena Rei.-

-Minaaaaaaaaaa-todas riendo mientras Darien y Serena estaban sonrojados

-bueno tampoco te emociones Serena es para que Darien te acompañe en la cita de hoy, Con eso de que siempre vas sola pues ya ves-ve a ambos sonrojados-bueno si quieren mas pues creo que Darien se puede reglar solito, ya esta grandecito

-Serena lo acepta, yo firmo por ella-decía mina mientras levantaba la mano

-me alagan pero primero antes que me venda, regalen, o hagan conmigo lo que piensan déjenme saludo a mi mama –sonriendo y viendo a Serena

-Darien!-decía alarmada mente Amy al ver a su amigo decir eso

-hee.. yo …no… jijiji-no podía articular nada Serena

-todas en coro

-ya chicas déjense de juegos y tu Serena no vas a Saludar a..-mientras guiaba a la rubia con su mirada

-Samyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, -abrazándolo-cuando llegaste?, te extrañe mucho, por que no me avisaste hubiera ido por ti, papa y mama saben?, paso algo malo? –volteando a verlo- estas bien?

-que? Ay Serena tonta nunca cambias acabo de llegar sabia mama ikuko y es suficiente ok, estoy bien y vine por que mi hermana latosa cumplió años, no la as visto para felicitarla

-sonriendo-creo que fue a recibir al pequeño monstro que tiene por hermano-abrazándolo-gracias, te extrañe tanto

-snif, snif, yo también soy tu hermanita verdad Samy, y a mi no me extrañaste?-

-si Mina vente para acá –abrazándola-

- chicos abrazo grupal-decía Andrew un chico alto, pelo castaño que aun que no era de una familia adinerada como los demás, su padre había trabajado mucho y era el dueño del crow, el lugar donde todos se juntaban, ahí había conocido a sus mejores amigos y sobretodo a su novia Lita

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- todos los ahí presentes abrazados alrededor de la rubia y sus hermanos y brincando

-buena idea Andrew, Pero si nos dejan respirar es mejor

-perdón amor,

-aja todo lo que tu novio dice esta bien verdad Lita-haciéndola sonrojar

Los chicos y las chicas se ponen a platicar cada uno por su lado un momento

Con los chicos….

-amor, novio, esa no me la sabia amigo-dándole un golpe en el brazo

-no primo con eso de que no te gustan los chismes estas muy atrasado de noticias- comentaba Taiki , un chico alto, muy inteligente, el junto a su hermano Yaten eran fanáticos de la música, les gustaba tocar y cantar en el crow solo para divertirse, al contrario de su hermano que era un poco arrogante con las chicas el era muy tímido pero aun así no podía evitar estar cerca de cierta peli azul

-pues voy a tener que dejar eso atrás para que me cuenten quien mas anda con quien-sin querer viendo hacia donde estaba Serena platicando con las chicas, sin observar que alguien lo había visto y no le agrado

-bueno aquí esta la reunión de chicos-dijo Samy junto a otro chico

-Menos mal por que imagínense hablar todo el rato de vestidos, uñas, chismes

-no quieres chismes, estas en el lugar equivocado –logrando arrancar risas de los chicos

-jaja, bueno no chismes de chicas contra chicas, que luego me quiero meter en el pleito jeje-decía un chico con el pelo un poco largo y castaño, muy amigo de ellos y eterno enamorado de Rei

-bueno Nicolás estamos poniendo al tanto a Darien

-y yo que?-malhumorado

-bueno y a Seiya-

-quien anda con quien?-pensando

-yo y Lita –con una sonrisa en los labios

-si, Andrew y Lita, ummm bueno Taiki no se le declara a Amy-

-Que…que…yoooooooooooo?

-Te estas tardando, como tu primo te digo que si no te la ganan ok

-no, pero es que bueno …esta bien si me gusta….. pero luego me le declaro he!…. Y no le digan a nadie –aclaraba puesto que conocía a sus primos y sabia que casi podrían obligarlo a que lo hiciera ese día

-como sino supiéramos todos-decía Nicolás a Darien despacio para q no escuchara Taiki

-solo ellos dos se hacen los desentendidos –agregaba Yaten

-Yaten ya anda pegando su chicle con Mina verdad-sonriéndole

-ay Nicolás yooooooooooo, con Mina …..estem..claro que no-sonrojado

-no, no, otro desentendido buen, que podemos hacer-con la mirada decepcionado

-tu samy?

-felizmente solterito

-aaaa –sonriendo- pero también Nicolás quiere con rdlejlame-es callado por una mano

-jeje que chistoso

-Nicolás déjalo hablar-decía sonriente Darien-o haber Andrew dime con quien

-jeje no sabes ,es….. con…..-cuando fue interrumpido

-yo..este… yo te iba a decir..

-vamos lo se desde hace siglos te gusta Rei- poniendo su brazo en sus hombros y girándolo hacia donde estaba su hermana

-jajaja pobre de ti-decía por fin Seiya-buena suerte con eso

-ay déjalo Seiya no lo asuste, es que bueno Rei es un poc…. Alg…., casi nada testaruda

Todos los chicos reían al ver la cara de Nicolás quien ya sabia el carácter de la pelinegra pero eso no lo iba a desanimar,

-oye y a todo esto no eres celoso con tu hermana, pensé que me querrías golpear-confesaba un poco confundido Nicolás

-yo te la regalo

-ay Seiya, no te preocupes Nicolás se que eres un buen chico, solo no le hagas daño he!

-hablando de hermanos celosos yo no soy celoso con Serena por si a alguien le interesa- decía esto sonriendo y viendo a Darien pues había notado las miradas que este le hacia sin querer a su hermana

-….-Darien solo sonrió y bajo los ojos en señal de que había entendido la indirecta

Con las chicas…

-oye Rei y tu mama

-si es cierto Sere me dijo que lo sentía mucho por no estar aquí pero la llamaron de urgencia de la oficina , ya vez que desde lo de papa ella a estado a cargo

-pero Darien va a ser el nuevo presidente verdad?

-si Ami, por eso se fue a estudiar lejos para poder ayudar a mama

-tu hermano es un sol, hacer eso por tu mama y dejar por un tiempo lo que a el le gusta

-ya no va a ser medico?

-pues que yo sepa Mina esta tratando de hacer una cuantas clases de medicina para no atrasarse tanto y así poder ser medico y además ayudar a mama

-ahhhhhhhhhhh que lindo- decía la rubia en un suspiro

-que?-riendo

-es te… pues…Rei que pues que es lindo.. heeee lo que hace, si…eso jiji

-ay Serenita estas medio loquita

-es de hermanas

-ya Rei deja de molestarnos buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- decían ambas rubias sacándole la lengua a su amiga

-jajaja oye por cierto Serena le vas a tomar la palabra a Darien?-todas las chicas voltean a verla

-de que hablas Lita

-ay no te hagas de que nomas saludaba a su mama y pues que hacia lo que querías , pensabas y no que se mas

-yo…yo… el lo decía de broma-toda sonrojada

-quisieras que no fuera así verdad-decía en voz baja Rei

-bueno chicas a que horas van a regresar del cine

-cierto mama ikuko pues pensábamos venirnos todos a la casa de Rei a hacer una pillamada- decía Ami –claro si les da permiso

- y los chicos?

-no…no ellos se quedaran con mi hermano en la cabaña de afuera eso dijo mama

-mas les vale-sonriendo- yo confió en todas mis niñas,-las abraza-prométanme que ustedes siempre van a estar para apoyarse y para cuidarse mutuamente

-lo prometo-

-yo también lo prometo

-prometido

-pinki promise

-con mi vida-decía Serena con los ojos cristalinos-ustedes son todo para mi chicas, mama, siempre estaré para ustedes

-ay Serena no nos hagas chillar-limpiándose las lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse

-si Serena hoy es para festejar tu cumple

-bueno ya lagrimas atrás a festejar

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -animaban las demás chicas

-bueno Serena ve a agarrar a tu regalote- guiñándole un ojo

-Mina, no apures a tu hermana jiji, déjala que ella valla con calma y lo abrace, digo valla a garrar su regalo -sonriendo

-mama-sonrojada

-mama ikuko si sabe

-Lita tu también?

-ay Serena…esta bien …vamos a hacer como que no nos hemos dado cuenta

-cuenta…de que… platícame Rei

-ay Mina Mina… ay que ir a comer pastel siiiiiii

-pastellllllllllllllllll –con ojitos de corazón las dos rubias

-nunca falla

la fiesta trascurrió entre risas, abrazos, y juegos que hacían , chicos contra chicas mientras los chicos ganaban en aquellos juegos que necesitaban mas acción física pues como era de esperar ciertas chicas no eran tan buenas deportistas, en el mini partido de voleibol las chicas perdieron por una cabeza, y literalmente fue por una cabeza, si la cabeza de serena cuando en vez de pegarle a la pelota esta le pego a ella haciendo que los chicos ganaran, el partido de futbol lo ganaron las chicas por un beso y como no, Andrew como portero y Lita como delantera no era exactamente como muy justo y las distracciones estaban a la orden del día, las carreras pues es otra cosa las chicos mordieron el polvo, no por perder si no por mas bien por que la mayoría de las chicas beso al piso mas de una vez, levantando todo el polvo que hubiera , quedando como resultado que los chicos fueran los ganadores por otro lado las chicas ganaron en mas juegos en cuanto a astucia e inteligencia sobre todo por que sabían contra quien jugar mientras Darien, Taiki y Andrew esperaban los escogieran para competir solo se quedaron sentados quedando a la suerte de los otros .

Fue una fiesta como ninguna parecían niños, mas que niños eran los mejores amigos y estar juntos era lo mejor que les pudiera pasar, Setsuna Chiba mama de Darien, Rei y Seiya llego mas tarde para felicitar a Serena, Setsuna la quería mucho al igual que a Mina, Sammy ya su mejor amiga Ikuko, la una y la otra sabían sus secretos, no así con la mama de Serena quien no le caía bien para nada la **"**gran señora Serenity**"**-_como es posible que alguien se haga tanta fama cuando no ama ni a sus hijos, pobres muchachos, lo bueno es que Ikuko esta con ellos_- pensaba Setsuna cuando miraba a la rubia; después de la fiesta se fueron al cine todos, como habían dicho iban en parejita, Ami iba con Taiki, Lita y Andrew, Rei iba con un Nicolás sonrojado, Mina había casi obligado a Yaten a ir con ella, Sammy decidió quedarse con mama Ikuko para descansar un poco del viaje , Seiya no estaba muy feliz pues Serena como era de esperar y gracias a las demás chicas había ido acompañada de Darien con quien se la pasaba platicando de una u otra trivialidad, mientras Seiya intentaba una y mil escusa para separarlos o interrumpirlos.

-ya vamos para la casa no?

-pues yo creo Rei es mejor que allá comamos, no creen? O quieren ir a un restaurant?

-ya se, que diga la cumpleañera-todos volteando a ver a Serena

-yo? –todos afirmaron con la cabeza- mmmmm.. pues creo que en la casa no, hacemos unas hamburguesas y jugamos o no?

-buena idea bombón- abrazándola

-mjjjjj- decía no muy contento por el apodo que su hermano le dijo a serena y por el abrazo

-disimúlala futuro cuñado- le decía Sammy despacio

-shhhhhhhhhhhhh- logrando arrancar risas de Sammy

-esta bien, ya esta decidido, yo y Andrew hacemos las hamburguesas

-si por favor por que no creo que podamos volver a comer carbón –volteando a ver a Serena

-Darien! No me lo recuerdes- todos los chicos se soltaron riendo

-mas bien nosotros no deberíamos recordarlo Serena, que se nos blanquearon los dientes si , pero el sabor puafffffffff-

-Yaten!-decía enojada Serena

-así que malos ni por que mi hermanita se puso a ayudar para que Lita no cocinara es su cumple

-Si Mina pero tu fuiste la mas inteligente verdad, Cuantas te comiste?.. Así perdón ya me acorde cuantas tiraste?

-shhhhhhhhhhhh, no hieras sus sentimientos

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-demasiado tarde,

-vamos Serena estaban ricas,- cuando se te pasaba el sabor-añadió en voz baja Darien -y el pan mmmmmm

-estaba quemado-decía Taiki

-buaaaaaaaaaaa

-ya ya Serena además a ti te salen ricas las papitas

-enserio Rei, me salen bien las papas fritas –sonriendo

-no, no,. Las papas de botana

- ¬.¬ Rei, vienen en bolsa-

-por eso, jajajajaja-acompañada de los demás

-ummmmmmmmmmm- sacándole la lengua a su amiga

-ja, ja, bueno ya vamos a ver que llevamos de aquí del centro para que ya no nos falte nada cuando lleguemos ok, bueno Andrew, y Lita vallan al supermercado-estos accedieron y se fueron , Mina y Yaten vallan a la tienda de música para que compren discos para el karaoke ok, a acompáñalos Seiya

-pero yo por que, que valla Darien

-Seiya no discutas todos vamos a hacer nuestras cosas ok ya vallasen

-pero…

-nada se pero Seiya apúrate o vamos a tardar mas –le decía su hermana

-esta bien … vámonos Mina, Taiki

-bueno Darien tu quédate con Serena ok no se la vallan a robar ok-guiñándole el ojo a su primo- yo y Ami vamos a ir a comprar…. Las demás cosas -sonriendo

-Pero no hace falta nada mas, podemos hacerlo, no estamos haciendo nada –viendo a Darien

-Claro que no Serena acuérdate que la cumpleañera no hace nada y Darien claro que va a hacer algo, te va a cuidar-al oir esto la rubia se sonroja

-nos vemos ahorita-se despedía Ami

-bueno y que quieres hablar Cabeza de Chorlito

-mmmm. Serena

-bueno solo por tu cumpleaños, que quieres hablar Se… re…na- acercándose un poco a ella

-no… se… -bajando la mirada –bueno …. Ammmmm… como te fue en el viaje

-muy bien siempre me acordaba de mi familia…. Y de ustedes-mientras la miraba a ella- y eso me hacia apurarme para poderme venir mas pronto –sonriéndole

-aaaaaaaaa, yo también me acordaba de ustedes… Rei los extrañaba mucho siempre hablaba de ustedes

-mm, solo Rei nos extrañaba?

-bueno todos los extrañábamos

-genial… digo ya estamos aquí,… Serena….. –perdiéndose en su mirada, sus ojos, el hermoso tono de sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa de timidez que tenia- estemmm. Como te va en la escuela -_perfecto tonto va a pensar que te dio un lapsus brutus "como te va en la escuela" ay no tarado, lo bueno es que eres buen estudiante verdad? –_

-ayyyyyyyy pues …. No mal… no bien…. yo diría mas o menos jeje- poniendo su mano tras su cabeza y sonriendo –_ay como te atreves, tonta, tonta, como puedes fijarte en el , tan inteligente, guapo, lindo, ayyyyyyy Darien_ –

-que hermosa sonrisa tienes-logrando que Serena pareciera tomate-oye puedo preguntarte algo

-estemm…. Claro ..si…lo que sea

-te acuerdas de la ultima vez que nos vimos cuando….-decía mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-uff ya llegamos que cansado estoy-sentándose casi arriba de Darien pues se metió entre ellos

-Seiya me aplastas

-fácil, astee para allá

-tan rápido terminaron

-uff, este… si…es…que…ufffff…

-estas bien Mina –decía preocupada Serena

-si…esta…bien…so..solo…esta..mos… ….cansados… nos..venimos corriendo

-y por que tanta prisa

-no se…. pregúntale a tu hermano

-exaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,, gerados, uffff oye bombón no quieres un helado

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- respondía inmediatamente con entusiasmo

-vamos por helados entonces

-ay Darien no pudiste comprarle nada, pobre de mi bombón – abrazándola pero la rubia logra zafarse sutilmente

-no importa vamos –volteando hacia Darien

-vamos Bombón déjalos que ellos los traigan quédate conmigo

-este… claro

-como lo quieres bombón

-cajeta abajo, nieve de fresa, con chocolate arriba y una fresa verdad?-contesto rápidamente Darien era una de las tantas cosas que sabia de Serena

-siiiiiii, exactamente así- sonriéndole

-mjjjj, bueno yo quiero uno de…..

-Seiya quieres un helado tienes que ir por el, tengo dos manos, para el de Serena y el mío, no puedo traer el tuyo, ahorita vuelvo

-ni modo primito te la hicieron, ahorita venimos también

-no seas malo tu tráemelo

-también dos manos, y yo me voy a comer dos helados, así que tienes que ir, y si es una venganza por hacernos correr.

-jejeje –Serena solo atinaba a reir por las ocurrencias de sus amigos

Al poco rato llegaron los demás y se fueron a la casa a hacer su pillamada, primero comieron las ricas hamburguesas que preparo Lita y Andrew, se la pasaron divirtiendo entre risas, bromas, juegos, chistes, uno que otro chisme, jugaron juegos de mesa, el castigo era que el ganador hiciera rayas en la cara con lápiz labial, varios chicos terminaron con los labios rojos, sombras de otros colores y después de ahí las fotos del recuerdo, la alegría no faltaba en estos momentos, solo una parte era un poco incomoda, el hecho de que Seiya estaba encima de Serena interponiéndose entre las platicas de Darien y ella . al final de cuentas terminaron por hacer un campamento en el patio de la casa, los chicos tenían su casa de campaña y las chicas también, terminaron cansados asta mas no poder de tanto comer y jugar y cada uno fue cayendo rendido hacia el sueño excepto dos personas

-_que hermoso esta el cielo… ay luna por que eres tan bella, como me gusta mirarte y que estés rodeada de bellas estrellas, luna el esta aquí…. Cerca de mi… tu fuiste testigo ese día…. Crees que de eso quería hablar hace rato…. Bueno yo no se… se acordara…. Ay luna ayúdame_ …- pensaba mientras un chico notaba que Serena estaba afuera de la casa de acampar solo tapada con una frazada

-_que hermoso el resplandor de la luna en ella, luna…. Que envidia me das…. Puedes mirarla siempre, cada noche puedes estar con ella pero ahora creo que la vamos a compartir, solo dame fuerzas_- mirando hacia el cielo mientras decía esto-Hola Serena , que sin sueño

-Darien… me asustaste-saliendo de su trance-bueno es que esta hermosa la noche no crees?

-muy hermosa-viéndola a ella

-sabes me gusta mucho la luna , siento que hablo con ella, jajaja, creerás que soy media cursi

-la verdad….. no…. Creo que somos varios lo que lo hacemos-riéndole

-_pregúntale , pregúntale-_Darien de que querías hablar hace rato –mirando el pasto por la vergüenza

-Bueno.. yo… te acuerdas del día antes de irme

-si- no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

**Flash back**

-si claro que las voy a llamar

-lo prometes, mira Darien eres nuestro amigo, si no te voy a colgar he

-ay Lita, te lo prometo pero cuídame a mi amigo he- lo ultimo lo dijo solo para ella y guiñándole el ojo, que logro hacer sonrojar a su amiga

-vas a regresar verdad

-claro Amy, prometo que te voy a hacer competencia en la carrera de Medicina no me voy a quedar a tras, tal vez luego me des clases

-sonriéndole-claro claro yo dándote clases, lo mas probable Darien es que tu me las des, cuídate mucho y como dice Lita llámanos he

-prometido-abrazándola

-nada de andar de coqueto, si te consigues un amigo guapo dale mi correo jeje

-Mina, nunca vas a cambiar

-a también tráeme un recuerdo, cuídate mucho –abrazándolo

-oye y tu tonta no te vas a despedir, mi hermano se va mañana- dijo Rei al ver a Serena un poco alejada de ellos y volteando hacia otro lado

-cabe…. Sere..-tratándola de ver pues se preocupo de que esta estuviera tan callada-Sere...-solo se limito a decir esto al ver los ojos llorosos de la rubia

-yo… este…. –lo abrazo

-Sere…. Cuídate mucho ok…

-te… te voy a extrañar-abrazándolo mas

-voy a regresar, lo prometo yo también te voy a extrañar

-yo… Darien…. Cuídate mucho si

-por ti, siempre –Serena solo se limito a verlo y este le limpiaba las lagrimas con una mano-prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre vas a ser una cabeza de chorlito, y .. que… Serena… me esperarías

-siempre-sonriéndole

Era una despedida dolorosa para ambos, una promesa que significaba todo y nada, solo el tiempo lo diría

Darien se limito a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla algo cerca de su boca, los chicos ni nadie dijo nada, sabían del dolor de ambos y solo se quedaron callados para no hacer mas triste el momento

**Fin flash black **

Desde ese día no se había hablado mas del tema, se comunicaban por correo , cartas, llamadas pero ninguno hizo referencia a ese día y mucho menos a esa promesa

-y me esperaste-no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

-te dije que siempre- sonriéndole

-Serena sabes a que me refería –con cara de diversión pues pensaba que la rubia no entendió a que se refería

-tengo una idea-sonrojada

-Serena-esta volteo a verlo y el solo sonreía-yo… bueno …tu… es que –_buen momento para descubrir que eres tartamudo-_ yo …

-?

-jaja. Perdón… Serena lo que te pedí, ese día… yo… me gustas-confeso y por los nervios solo bajo la mirada

-yo?

-mira Serena bueno , se que peleábamos mucho pero cuando estamos solos, es como si..

-desapareciera el mundo-termino ella

-si... no puedo evitarlo desde hace tiempo y se que fui cobarde al irme sin decírtelo pero no podía hacerlo e irme, por eso te pedí que me esperaras y créeme rogué al cielo para que entendieras mi tonta peticion …. desapareciera el mundo-pensando-como?

-el mundo también desaparece cuando tu estas- confeso tímidamente

Sonriéndole, aquello le dio ánimos para hablar- Serena no hay palabras en mi boca capaces de expresarte cuanto te quiero y cuanto desee poder decirte esto, no se si te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, pero desde que tu apareciste en mi vida soy otra persona, soy una persona feliz tu sabes cuanto sufrimos por lo de papá y solo cambio cuando tu llegaste a nuestras vidas, a la mía.

-Darien-solo decía emocionada y apenada

-Serena, contigo soy todo lo que cualquiera persona sueña ser, contigo mi mundo tiene sentido, se que yo no soy perfecto y que a veces, muchas veces-sonriéndole-nos peleábamos pero sabes que cuando tu y yo estábamos solos era muy diferente, quiero ser esa persona con quien te sientas segura, a quien puedas amar, confiarle todo, siempre estaré para ti, seré la mejor persona para ti y por ti…. Serena….te gustaría ser mi novia

-no

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´!(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´! ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨)

Por fin otro capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, se que esta un poco largo y espero que les guste, quise explicar bien esta parte por que bueno lo que sigue no va a ser precisamente bonito ni mucho menos lleno de amor, es como esas ocasiones en que la vida nos da un cambio radical de 360 grados y solo esperamos poder seguir. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y pues cualquier duda sugerencia es bien recibida y pues con gusto la esperare. Gracias por leer el capitulo y nos veremos pronto

By: Princesita moon xoxo

…... A_A  
>….=( '.' )= …..(") (")~<p> 


End file.
